THE APPRENTICE
by Farrahmack
Summary: CSI/ CSI NY Reed gets a text , talking about some one dying in good old SIN CITY, is it the Cabbie Killer or is there a Third wheel? Who ever it is has a thirst for revenge and Reed is his number one target. Reed and Greg centric! NOT THAT BIG
1. Chapter 1

THE APPRENTICE

_OK I don't own anything to do with this story._

_You've had too seen CSI NY: TAXI to understand this._

_I'm not that huge of a fan of CSI NY but I am a huge fan of Reed Garret _

_( Kyle Gallner.) so sorry fans of CSI NY you can quit reading now if you want to but I've worked pretty hard so without further a due._

_TAKES PLACE A WHILE AFTER TAXI IN CSI NY, AS FOR CSI AFTER WHO SHOT SHERLOCK._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Reed sit at a diner eating and talking.

Suddenly, Mac stands and excuses himself to the restroom.

A few minutes later, Reed feels his cell vibrate in his pocket.

He opens it, a text appears on the screen, he reads it slowly feeling the blood freeze in his veins.

_**REED GARRET**_

_**I watched her die, slowly watched the blood run out of her.**_

_**She tried to scream, but it came out as little noises.**_

_**I laughed at her and watched the sin slowly drain away from her body. **_

_**I want to have that experience with you, you're the one who put away my master. **_

_**So I will complete the job he has left me to do…**_

_**Zachariah**_

_**PS: She lives in the City of Sin.**_

Tears slowly make their way out of his eyes burning like acid, he looks down trying to breathe.

He hears footsteps then hears Mac's voice,

" Reed what's wrong?" then he adds "Reed?"

Reed can't even speak his throat burns, the fire of the memories it took him so long to get over **intensifies**.

Looking straight into the older man's eyes he whispers.

" **He's back**"

End of chapter one

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK….. so give me some reviews please!!!! Come on just a few words couldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_I own nothing….it's kind of depressing._

_Hoorah!!! I've been working my butt off so please READ AND REVIEW!!_

_NOTE: SONG BELOW Marilyn Manson- If I was your Vampire. ( come on we all know Greggo loves Marilyn Manson )_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Greg rolls over in his bed and is shocked awake by a fall to the floor, he groans and lays there, suddenly a song plays from his nightstand.

**_6 AM Christmas morning No shadows, _**

_**No reflections here Lying cheek to cheek in your cold embrace **_

_**So soft and so tragicas a slaughterhouse**_

_**You press the knife against your heart And say**_

_**I Love you, so much you must Kill me now"**_

_**I Love you so much you must Kill me now**_

_Why is my night stand singing to me??_

He thinks his brain still half asleep it takes him a minute to realize it's his cell , groggily he gets up and opens his phone.

A text appears on the screen

_Crime scene: Maple street_

_Nick_

He jumps up, gets dressed, grabs his kit and walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The Apprentice

Chapter 3

Reed sits on one of the blood red chairs, in Mac's office.

He feels eyes burn through the glass, burning him like fire.

He closes his eyes and leans back in the chair "_Please be a hoax." _he thinks to him _" I don't want anyone __**else**__ dying because of me. Please please be fake!!"_

Mac makes a noise that Reed recognizes, he's found some thing…

So he stands and walks over to the computer.

Right as soon as he sees the picture his throat starts burning, his legs give out and he almost falls in the floor, he feels strong hands guide him to the nearest chair.

Once he can finally get some words out, he gasps.

" Oh God _Julia_…"

__________________________________________

_Short I know, the next one will be longer (I think.)_

_Review please (press the bright green button it wants tickled)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( _Several hours earlier in Vegas)_

Greg approaches the crime scene carefully, Nick is standing aside looking pale.

He walks over to Greg and says

" Hey, Greg you mind flying solo on this one?"

" Sure Nick, are you ok?"

" Yea man I'm fine just a case of the flu."

" Well feel better, Cow boy"

Nick laughs, then pales more, Greg didn't think he couldn't get more pale.

" Well I got a date with the porcelain goddess."

Nick says then turns and walks off quickly.

Greg turns and Brass is standing right next to him, it startels him but Brass doesn't even notice.

" The victims name is Julia Adams, 22 years old, David said that she died from a slit throat, Nick cleared the body."

"Ok, So I'm going to go process the rest." he takes a few carefully clear steps down the alley and analyzes the scene.

Nothing but stuff you would generally find in an alley.

He analyzes the taxi the young beauty was found in.

_BINGO _Greg thinks to himself when he finds a letter in the front seat he almost hit his head coming out of the yellow car.

On the off white sheet of paper in dark black letters was

**REED GARRET…. Tell him I said Hello**

**Zachariah ( Hermes)**

_Read and Review please I would like to know how to improve!! Tell me iif I got any Important facts wrong_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_You know the drill I own zip. Zilch…zero.._

_**A FEW HOURS LATER IN NEW YORK………**_

Reed Garrett sits in the chair looking down holding back tears that are threatening to spill out of his eyes.

_Why her… why not me!!!! It's all my fault…_ he thinks to himself.

Mac looks up at him from his desk, He doesn't look up though he feels him looking he continues to look at the floor.

" Reed, How did you know her?"

Reed doesn't look up, he bites his lip then replies shakily.

" She was my girlfriend, she had to move her dad got a job transfer, we ended it, but occasionally she would call me or talk to me on my blog."

Mac nods, understanding that Reed feels guilty, he picks up the phone and dials.

" Hello, this is Mac Taylor can I speak with Gil Grissom?"

" Speaking, Is this about the copy cat?"

" Yes sir I have Reed Garrett sitting right in front of me, no he hasn't left town."

" I didn't think he was a suspect, but it would be nice if you two could fly down here and refresh us on the case."

" Will do sir.."

He looks at Reed after hanging up the phone and says

"Looks like we are going to Vegas."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heheheh Eight more words than last chapter!!_

_Well the next chapter will definitely be longer I SWEAR!!_

_Please Read and Review!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok… sooo I own nothing affiliated with this show.**

**Chapter 6**

Greg opens the case files before him on the table, he looks at them all almost trying to memorize all of it.

**Every sheet of paper has THE CABBIE KILLER **written on it, neatly in black bold letters.

All of the files are lined up all of the victims, he looks at all of the pictures.

He gets to one Reed Garrett, _this is the dude who got him caught _he thinks to himself.

Grissom told him earlier that this young man was coming down from New York.

He reads over the file, _wow throat laceration that must have sucked_.

He remembers when he was in the fire and after burning his neck he had stiffness.

_Imagine having it cut open_ he thinks grimly and shakes off the thought finding it disturbing.

He feels himself drifting off, slowly his eyelids get more and more weighed down.

Finally he gives in falling asleep on the table.

_Yea I know short, once I get the cross over starter you guys will have nice long chapters to read, just need to get to that point._

_Penny for your thoughts.. Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reed has Mac drive him home and drop him off so he can pack and they can leave immediately.

His parents call he lies telling them that Mac and him are going on a fishing trip.

Knowing they don't watch TV. and don't really keep up to date on current events.

He hates lying to them but he knows that his fathers heart can't take any more stress.

_He remembers when his father fell on the Kitchen floor clutching his chest, how long it took for him to get out of the hospital._

He's shaken out of his thoughts when Mac knocks on the door, luggage and Laptop case in hand he exits his apartment.

**_The Flight_**

Since they take the RED EYE flight to Las Vegas Mac sleeps, Reed finds himself unable to even close his eyes .

He doesn't want to see the young girls dead cold eyes staring at him, blaming him.

He opens up his key board and starts typing trying to take his mind off the horrific thoughts.

Mac snores next to him, he smiles but continues typing like it's washing all the bad thoughts out of him.

_Las _Vegas_ Crime Lab…_

Reed lets Mac lead the way into the Crime Lab, he greets a older grey haired man with glasses.

" Gil Grissom, and you are Reed Garrett aren't you?"

He's not surprised knowing that his picture is probably in the file, he smiles and replies.

" Yes sir."

" Ok well I'm going to let you talk to the lead CSI on the case, Greg Sanders."

" Thank you sir." Mac says politely

Grissom gives them the directions to the evidence room where they will find Greg Sanders.

_Off to find the wizard_ Reed muses to himself.

_Dun dun dun dun... will Greg and Reed get along?? Will they ever find the Imposter?? PLEASE CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT!!_

_Reveiws are like friends can never have to many,soo make friends with the green button below please_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Reed and Mac enter the evidence room to see a man not much older than Reed laying his head on his arms asleep.

Reed can see Macs disapproval for a second, until he sees that the evidence is not on the table.

Mac clears his throat, the man lifts his head and blinks to clear his vision.

" Oh sorry." He smiles apologetically he stands and adds

" You must be Reed Garrett"

Reed nods, Mac looks at him then back at the young man.

"Greg Sanders." He shakes Macs hand

" You're the lead CSI on the case." Mac says in almost disbelief

" Yea, was doing some refreshing on the case before I fell asleep."

" I'm here to help."

" Thank you."

Reed sees a picture of Julia on the table with a few of the other papers, he looks at it guilt rushing through him like blood through his veins.

Greg looks at him sees how torn up he is over her death, he decides to speak up.

" I'm going to interview her parent you can come."

Reed looks Greg in the eyes, Greg can see doubt on his face.

" I didn't ever meet her parents, her dad was real protective."

" Well that's better."

Reed nods " Ok I'll come."

Mac looks at him " Hey I'm going to stay here and review some of the case myself, I have my call me if you need _anything._"

They both nod, and Leave for Julia Adam's house


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reed shifts in his seat uncomfortably under Mr. Adams's glare.

" What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say I have detailed knowledge about the case." He answers not wanting to go any further.

" Ok, well we will take any help we can get as long as the basturd that killed our baby girl is behind bars or dead."

Mrs. Adams gasps

" Henry don't speak like that."

" Oh don't worry _we _understand, we are doing anything in out power to catch him." Greg says in a neutral tone

Reed nods agreeing and thankful that all the attention has been lifted off of him.

He clears his throat and stands.

"May I use your restroom."

" Sure down the hall and to the left."

" Thank you ."

He starts down the hall feeling Greg's eyes on him till he's out of sight.

He goes to the bathroom then walks out the door he starts back down the hall until something catches his eyes.

Julia's room, he walks into the room and looks around the room looks nothing like his friends personality.

The only thing that is like Julia is a picture of him and her on the desk.

Smiling he picks it up, he hears the boards behind him creak, he turns then feels a sting on his left cheek.

Mrs. Adams is standing there an angry look on her face, he realizes she slapped him.

" How dare you, come in here and mess around, my daughter suffered." Then she adds hissing

"Don't you wonder how it felt to have your throat slit?"

Reed doesn't have to wonder that sentence, a few words make him relive all of the hellish events that have taken place.

He just stands there his hands and feet go numb.

He starts breathing fast, his chest feels like it's going to explode.

He can't slow his breaths down they just come making him more and more panicked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mwahahah is it evil for me to end this chapter on such a cliffy oh well call me Jeffery Dahmer cause I just did.. Review please!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reed sits on the floor unable to control his breathing, he hears Mrs. Adams yell for Greg.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder, and then sees Greg sit in front of him.

" Get me a paper bag, please." He says his voice surprisingly calm, he looks at Reed and says

" Calm down, try, come on… in.. out… in.. out."

He reaches over and unbuttons the top button Reed has buttoned on his shirt exposing rough scars Mrs. Adams gasps.

Reed hears footsteps and then feels a rough paper bag in his hand.

He nods a thank you, then takes it and breathes slowly finally he calms down.

He looks at Greg, and then looks down slightly embarrassed at his fit.

" What happened ?" Greg asks

" Got overwhelmed and-" he answers

" No need to lie." Mrs. Adams cuts him off

" I was a bitch, I jumped to conclusions, I should have asked."

" No I should have told you guys immediately."

" What happened?" Mr. Adams says breaking his silence.

Reed looks at them then explains every thing, his blog, his relationship with Julia, and his kidnapping, how Mrs. Adams's venting brought back some seriously disturbing memories.

After he's finished the rooms silent, even Greg who knew everything was shocked.

" So you and Julia were dating and then you guys became friends."

Reed nods and looks down, trying not to cry.

Suddenly a buzzing noise fills the room.

Reed looks at Greg, curious.

Greg opens his cell phone.

_Got a break on the case- Mac_

He stands and looks at Reed.

" We got to go, Sorry."

" Nice meeting you." He says standing, he shakes their hands.

They both get in the vehicle and drive for about thirty minutes.

Suddenly there is a loud bang the car swiftly drives off the road.

Then flips several times.

A black figure walks over to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reed wakes up on a cold concrete floor, he sits up feeling a piercing pain in his right leg.

He reaches down and feels cold hard metal sticking out of his leg.

"Shit" he mutters and closes his eyes trying not to panic.

Suddenly he hears rustling and then a groan.

" Who's there?" He asks his voice strong to his surprise.

" Reed?" a weak voice asks.

_I know that voice come on think!!!_

" Greg!" Reed gasps

Suddenly the room is filled with a bright white light.

Reed looks up to see Greg Sanders standing at the light switch bleeding from a gash on his head.

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter next chapter will be much longer!!! Just was showing you guys they are ok kind of… well for now!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Reed looks at Greg confused, then he gasps as a burning pain suddenly shoots up his leg.

" Reed what the matter ?" Greg asks immediately concerned he looks over at the young man.

" there's a piece of fucking metal sticking out my leg." He says through gritted teeth.

Greg walks over to see the wound he winces knowing what pain that must cause.

He takes off his jacket and lays it under Reeds injured leg, then he helps him take off his jacket and he ties it above the wound.

Reed yelps when he tightens it, he closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall trying to will the room to stop spinning.

After a few minutes Reed opens his eyes and looks at Greg, whose looking at the closed door.

" Do you remember any thing?" he asks curiously.

Greg shakes his head " All I remember is losing control of the car."

" I remember the car flipping and um…… I think I hit my head."

Suddenly a voice echoes throughout the room.

" _Reed Garrett, you must pay for my master_.."

Reveiws are like freinds the more the merrier soo please comment, tell me how your day was and of course how the story is soo far..


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing related to the characters in this story…

Chapter 13

Mac walks into Grissom's office and looks at him.

" Have you seen Reed? I thought he was at the hotel he's not there."

Grissom looks up from his book.

" No and Greg hasn't contacted me either."

He stands up and walks down the hall to the locker room Mac on his heels.

Catherine is sitting in front of her locker getting ready for her shift.

" Have you seen Greg?" Grissom asks urgently

" No, why?" she asks

" He went to interview the victims parents with Reed Garrett, since then neither of them has contacted as of twelve hours."

Suddenly Grissom and Mac's cell phones ring at the same time.

**" _I've got what your looking for."_**

A voice says on the other end, then nothing but silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hehehe yet another cliff…. Review please!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own this poem or CSI/CSI NY… Have no Idea where I got this poem… so sorry

**Chapter 14**

While Reed sits there listening to Greg sleep a dark poem goes through his head.

_As I was walking up the stair,_

_I met a man who wasn't there._

_He wasn't there again today._

_I wish, I wish he'd go away._

He can't remember where he heard it, he just feels as though at the moment this little poem is perfectly matching what's going on.

The fact that they heard a voice wanting revenge against him, and the fact that he wishes that whoever has taken them would just go away and leave him to pick up the pieces of his life that was left.

He lets himself slowly drift off, his head leans limply forward as he lets his exhaustion consume him.

Suddenly Julia appears in the room screaming looking terrified.

Reed gasps awake and groans at the movement that made his leg hurt.

He sees Greg lift his head and blink clearing his vision.

" are you ok?"

Reed nods and watches Greg drift back to sleep peacefully.

He looks down at his watch, surprised it wasn't broken from the crash.

**12:00 **it reads in black bold letters.

_Great a new day in captivity…_ Reed thinks to himself grimly.

Suddenly the door flies open……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mac Taylor sits in a chair in front of Grissom's desk, he sits there waiting for a call, a sign that Reed, his son is ok.

He looks up to see Grissom reading a book, Insects, that was the title no author or any thing else just insects.

Suddenly his cell phone rings, " Mac Taylor." he answers in a firm pissed off tone.

"Oh boy Detective Mac Taylor, New York police dept."

"What do you want?"

"I want revenge and my masters ashes."

" Ok I will give you his ashes if you return Reed Garrett and Greg Sanders safely."

"Ok I will return them alive."

" How do we know you have them?"

" I will give you evidence, at three O clock you will receive a package with DNA from Reed and Greg."

Click silence yet again he hung up.

Mac looks at his watch 12:00, _Three hours _he thinks to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reed looks up to see a dark figure walk into the room, fear runs through him.

The figure dressed in a ski mask trench coat, black pants and a black T-shirt, walks over to Greg.

" Give me your shirt" He demands in a hate filled tone.

Greg complies not wanting a bullet in his head.

The figure walks over to Reed, he freezes smelling whiskey on the mans breath.

The figure bends down, and pulls on the metal in Reeds leg.

Feeling a blinding pain in his leg Reed lets out a yelp.

" stop stop stop." he says quickly

In one blinding yank the figure pulls the big piece of metal out of Reed leg.

Reed bites his lip tears running down his face, blood starts pouring out of the wound, he takes his shirt off and presses on the wound still biting his lip, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him yelp again.

He hears the figure leave the room, then Greg coming over to help him.

" aare you ook?" he stutters at Greg, he looks up to see shirtless Greg sitting in front of him, he notices the scars all over his back and neck, but decides to ask him about it later.

" Yea I'm fine." He answers moving Reed's shaking hand to see the wound.

" Shit." he says wincing at the deep wound.

Reed avoids looking at it , he closes his eyes.

" It's bad isn't it ?"

"um… no." He lies

" Liar.." He laughs

"Ok sooo it's pretty bed."

He takes the shirt and Wraps it around the wound.

"Reed this is going to hurt a bit."

Reed laughs at the understatement

"One…Two..Three." He pulls the shirt as tight as he can.

Reed gasps, tears and sweat dripping down his face.

Yet again he finds him self not able to catch his breath.

He opens his eyes to see Greg looking at him.

" Take slow steady breaths." He instructs calmly.

Reed obeys after a while he is calmed down but exhausted, he leans his head against the cold stone wall.

A silence fills the air for a while.

" What are those scars from??" Reed asks

" huh??, oh those."

"yea."

" I worked in a lab, it blew up I got burnt."

"owww."

" not really didn't hurt that bad."

" No owww."

Greg realizes he was pressing down on Reed leg, he lifts his hand.

" Sorry Dude."

"It's ok." He says his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Sleep I'll stand guard."

Reed pushes him self in to laying position on the linoleum floor.

He drifts off, finally he is sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Catherine Willows walks angrily into Grissom's office.

" Why the Hell haven't you informed me about Greg?"

Grissom looks at her silently, she realizes there is a man sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

" Catherine this is Detective Mac Taylor, Reed Garrett's friend."

" Hi." she looks at him then back to Grissom.

" Why did you not inform me? "

Suddenly a knock on the door interupts her outburst.

A young delivery guy walks in, he looks at his clipboard.

" Package for Gil Grissom."

Grissom stands and takes the box and lays it on the table.

He turns back to the delivery guy

"What is the mailing address."

" There wasn't one, My boss just handed me the package and said deliver it."

Believing the postage guy they let him leave, but not before they got his address contacts and work area background.

Grissom opens the package two sealed bags are inside both neatly labeled Greg and Reed.

Greg's bag has his shirt inside, Catherine gasps at the blood stains.

Reed's bag has a piece of metal inside, they all gasp, it's covered in blood and skin.

Grissom stands up and takes the package to trace quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

_DISCLAIMER: I own zip_

Chapter 18

_4:00_

Reed sleeps on the floor not moving at all.

He is awaken by Greg.

" Hey can I get a bathroom break!" he shouts

Silence

" Come on, you got to go, you got to go."

Reed smiles but keeps his hazel sometimes green eyes shut, not wanting to meet the bright light.

Suddenly he hears the door knob turn, then a thud followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor.

His eyes snap open and he sits up, looks over at Greg whose standing at the door out of breath.

He looks at the figure on the floor then stands carefully not leaning any weight on his injured leg.

Greg offers help, he refuses knowing they've got to save their energy for the journey home.

He hobbles out the door, Greg follows watching the young man carefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew sorry this came in so late stupid storms!!

Review please!! penny for your thoughts!!


	19. Chapter 19

I own Zilch, my cats name is Zilch just kidding ( My cat's name is Maisy) maybe in my imagination I have a cat named Zilch!!

19

After wandering around in the woods in the dark, Reed starts to regret leaving the place they were trapped in.

He feels cold and his leg feels agonizing, he takes another step and it gives out sending him falling onto the forest floor.

" God Damn it!!" he mutters frustrated and in pain

_wish Mac would come on and do his superhero thing!! _He thinks to himself.

He stays there on the ground for a few minutes until Greg realizes he fell and he walks over.

"Hey let's take a break." Greg says his tone gentle

" Yea soo that freaky bastard can come get us, leave me here."

" No, come on." Greg says then he walks over and helps him up, then puts his arm around his own shoulder.

"Ok if you insist." Reed says in slightly joking tone

Reed walks a little longer with help, until Greg decides to set up shelter.

They find a dark cave.

Reed collapses onto the cave floor exhausted, the excruciating pain in his leg making him want to puke.

He leans back and closes his eyes.

Suddenly the feels some one touch his leg, he jumps and opens his eyes.

" Shit Greg" he says exhaling with relief.

Greg laughs lightly, and looks at the wound on Reeds leg.

" We need to clean this and re-wrap it."

" Great sounds like fun."

He hisses as Greg unwraps the bandage, then bites his lip feeling the burning from the water Greg pours over the wound.

Greg starts wiping the jagged area on his leg he yelps.

" Sorry dude." Greg says looking up apologetically

" its.. Ok" he says out of breath.

TBC..for now!! mwhahahaha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for all the curse words coming out of Reed Garrett's mouth. Figured trapped in the woods hurt, I sure as Hell wouldn't worry about being a potty mouth lol.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mac walks into Hodge's lab

"what did you find?"

Hodges looks him and raises his eyebrow

" Who are you?"

" Mac Taylor." he says showing Hodges his badge.

"Well I only give information to Grissom."

He gives him the pissed off Marine look.

"Ok, No need for the death glare."

" I found, DNA on the piece of metal and sent it to Wendy or DNA girl, I found not trace of any thing on the metal."

" and the shirt?"

" I found a lot of trace, consistent with a CSI, finger print dust, also I found plant trace _Pinus ponderosa, _these are found in a high-elevation forest of tall evergreen (pine and fir) trees and few shrubs. These trees have short needles and narrow, pointy crowns."

"Ok so the nearest woodland area is?"

"Mt. Charleston."

Mac walks out of the room quickly and calls in Reed and Greg's area.

He bumps into a young lady in the hall who falls, he gives her a hand up.

" Wendy Simms, umm.. Are you Mac Taylor?"

He nods

" The DNA on the piece of metal is Reed Garrett's, so is the blood, I think he's injured badly."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's been two hours since Greg has cleaned Reeds leg and yet the pain is still at it's original intensity.

Reed has tried sleeping but is afraid to, all he does is look at the fire Greg started watching the yellow flame dance.

He hopes, prays that Mac finds him.

Suddenly Greg stands up startling Reed.

" Sorry man emergency potty break."

Reed laughs.

" You gotta go you gotta go."

Reed hears Greg laugh outside the cave.

"You heard that?"

"Yea."

Suddenly Reed hears a loud thud and a grunt of pain undeniably Greg's.

Reed slowly stands, careful about his leg.

" Greg?" he says his voice shaking slightly.

Footsteps are slowly coming toward him.

"You Bastard, I hope you burn." Reed says his voice strong unlike earlier.

The Figure walks over, grabs Reed's arm and drags him out of the cave and over to the cliff side.

" You will pay!!" It says

And then pushes Reed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC… Sorry bout that will update!!


	22. Chapter 22

22

Mac, Grissom and the rest of the team head out to the forest.

_Please be ok_ this thought echoes through all of their heads.

They get out of the car and spread out using flashlights in the dimmed light of the sun rising.

Mac travels off by himself his gun drawn his steps careful, precise.

He is prepared to kill the man who has hurt Reed, kill hopefully by lethal injection but if he accidentally fires his gun he will feel no remorse.

He continues to walk slowly, using all of his senses.

Suddenly he hears a scream of pain, he knows for a fact it's Reeds.

He takes off running, quickly following that noise like a lighthouse in the midnight ocean.

He sees two people fighting them one of them slips off the cliff and he hears a scream, as this person hits the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!! It's almost wrapped up yay!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reed panics as he almost falls off the cliff side, but he regains his balance and elbows his attacker in the stomach.

It doubles over in pain, giving him enough time to get safely away from the edge.

He takes off but It grabs his arm, he falls losing his balance.

It steps right on the wound on his leg, he hears a nasty pop and feels the most pain he has ever felt in his life.

He lets out a scream, but blinks away the dark circles in casing his vision.

He stays down, still in pain but adrenaline keeping him conscious.

He does a move Mac taught him he takes his good leg and kicks as hard as he can into It's knee.

He smiles at the pop, the attacker screams and falls losing his balance.

He hears the sound right out of the cartoons, the man screaming then a dull thud of his body hitting the ground.

He can't believe what just happened.

He sees Macs face in the sunlight.

Reed lets himself drift off into a comfortable rest.


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing related to this story.

The poem at the end is by Brian Quinnn not my masterpiece!!

Chapter 24

Reed wakes up in no pain, he smiles at Mac asleep in a chair next to his bed.

_Wow the robot sleeps_ he thinks humorously to himself.

He hears someone enter the room, Greg is standing at the foot of his bed, stitches align the left side of his right eyebrow.

" Hi." he says smiling.

"Hi, wow I feel human."

Greg laughs

" Sleeping for a whole day will do that to you."

Reed yawns but does not stretch not wanting to pull his stitches.

" what happened to you." he says gesturing to Greg's face

" umm the guy hit me with a two by four."

" Ouch"

" Dude he broke your leg."

" I know."

" He was Adam Stevens, he was 40 years old and was The Cabbie Killers neighbor."

A voice says, Reed looks over to see Mac looking at him.

"oh" Reed says unable to say anything else

" Are you ok?" Mac asks concerned

"Yea I'm great." Reed answers smiling.

Greg smiles.

_Hope _

_by Brian Quinn _

_When all about you is black with gloom,_

_And all you feel is pending your bones are racked with grim despair -When every breath is a gasp for on going, _

_though you need to grope,_

_For around the bend is a ray of hope._

_A ray of hope is perhaps all that's left,_

_As your will to live has been 've lost it all, _

_it's just no use!You can end it all,_

_you need no throw away that piece of rope,_

_And give yourself a chance of give yourself another day_

_,Brushing aside what your thoughts may is your life and you can make a new start,_

_By ignoring the brain - just follow the baby steps in order to cope,_

_And minute by minute you'll build on your on your hope,. _

_one day at a time,_

_Though the road be steep and hard to hurts of the past - __they should be fears of the future are all in your live in the present and refuse to mope Your life will sparkle for you're living in hope. _

**THE END**

Yes!! it's done hope you enjoyed the ride!!! Review!!


End file.
